Le'enle
The Le'enle are immortal, magical shapeshifters, a species small in number but great in power and bound by the J'hena, the Paths that prevent them from interference in the affairs of mortals. They are loosely overseen by the Compass Rose. Pronunciation and Language Said 'leh EHN leh' or 'leh EHN lay' depending on accent. Plural is Le'enle. Possessive is'' Le'enle-se''. The Le'enle language is known as Le'enle-sa and is written in alphabetic glyphs. : See also: Le'enle Vocabulary General Description In shape, bipedal mammals with a backward sweeping horn, foxlike faces and deerlike ears, horselike tails and partially covered in scales over fur. In practice, the Le'enle are shapeshifters, and the bipedal shape isn't the original, which was a similar-looking creature but quadrupedal. Physiology Something should be put here about the Black Tears, cried by a Le'enle on first sight of their destined life-mate. Poaching Though immortal, the Le'enle can apparently be killed under certain circumstances. It is not unheard of for humans to hunt the Le'enle for their power. Fortunately for the Le'enle, the only material that can mark their flesh is the metal suidhi which came from their home universe. The victim of a poacher lucky enough to gain possession of such a blade will yield trophies in the form of hair and scales, their tail and horn/s, as well as their life-blood, and tears. The Le'enle, in turn, track down poachers in order to bring them to justice for their crimes. One such individual lost to a poacher's blade was Sacred Sand, bonded to Agile Storm. Life Stages *Seeker *Teacher *Creator *Guardian History Originally from a different universe, the Le'enle were led by the hero-magician Jinao through A'Satarisa'A, the Great Gate, to this one when their original one was dying. : "Do not assign us noble causes when we had none. We had no idea how Jinao had pushed us through the Gate of Transition from mortal to immortal, from corporeal to non-corporeal. We didn't know how he'd sent us to this new universe, had no idea how to get to another one...and this one was already taken. The Evpetren had laid claim to its entirety, and made no misunderstanding possible: we were not welcome. We were so far from welcome, they attacked us the moment they saw us. It was fight or die--and we wanted to live. We didn't do it to save the universe from the Evpetren. We didn't do it so that, in the far future, we could set up the Gate systems and be of benefit to the trillions of beings living here. We did it because we wanted to live... and if it was us or the Evpetren, the Evpetren had to go. Our only mistake was not killing every single one of them when we could. But we were weaker then." '--Distant Song to Kithless Day on the eve of the Second Evpetren War.'' Timeline Known Named Characters (Alphabetical, by generation. Notables in bold) '''Justice's Generation *Agile Storm *'Analeil Distant Song'. Made famous among her peers after the creation of her world Genesis. Empress of the East, also known as Justice. Second oldest Le'enle living. *Boundless Heart. Daughter of Argent Star, and his youngest child. One of two remaining after the Second Evpetren War. *Breathless Lake. Daughter of Argent Star. One of two remaining after the Second Evpetren War. *Formal Bell. The "grand villain" of his part of history. *Fragile Dance *'Joachim Argent Star'. Emperor of the North, also known as Truth. Oldest Le'enle living. *'Laeyesa Kithless Day'. Empress of the South, known as Love. *Noble Rose *Questing Dream *Sacred Rose *Sacred Sand *Savage Sun *Solemn Dawn *Solitary Heart. Emperor of the East before Distant Song. *Tacit Snow *Vivid Wind. Emperor of the West before Silent Chain. 'Knowledge's Generation' (Following the Second Evpetren War. There were reportedly only about 40 total Le'enle left.) *Candid Fire *'Roderic Silent Chain', Emperor of the West, also known as Knowledge. Responsible for the grounding of A'Satar-lai'ana, the Great Library of the Le'enle. *Tender Sky. First Librarian of the Great Library. 'Change's Generation' *Boundless Dream *Canny Rain *Crucial Snow *'Faith' *Formal Rose. Child of Gliding Edge. *'Gideon Rhaine'. Emperor of Change, the first addition to the Compass Rose since the move across universes. *Gliding Edge *Gracious Wind *Lissome Mist *Lucent Steel *'Lucid Fire, Trust'. Left on Genesis when it died, and revived there by Gideon Rhaine. *Lyric Pearl *Noble Bell. Child of Gliding Edge. *Peerless Night *Regal Sun *'Sacred Ember'. Empress of Balance, the second addition to the Compass Rose since the move across universes. *Subtle Ash. *Supple Eve Category:Aliens